Sashimi and Yumi Birtday Special!
by Mercurylove
Summary: Enjoy this one shot fic dedicated to my dear friends on fanfiction Sashimi and Yumi for their birthday


Chan Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto or any music featured here but I own my characters!!!

* * *

**Birthday special!**

"Is it all ready?" a distressed blue haired girl asked. Her lilac eyes full of excitement and worry.

"This is the 28th time you've asked." Replied a black haired girl with silver bangs who was busy "telling" her speech to her foul mouthed husband about his "use of language" allowed during the party (more like ranting in colourful language).

"Actually Sakima it's the _29__th _time." A calm blonde corrected while looking over a checklist.

"Kimi-kun I don't think that's a good place a little to the right." She asked sweetly to her tired husband who had been moving the couch left and right for 15 minutes.

"Haku you're killing him, over there is fine Kimimaro." A black haired girl with blue highlights said. She had briefly checked on the room as she impatiently waited for the cake to come through.

"Carrie-chan it's here, it's here!" An overly joyful orange masked man shouted.

"Great Tobi, bring it in, you better not drop it." She warned.

He came in with the 5 feet cake in his hands comically swaying left and right in his hands until he tripped and the cake was practically flew into the air. Everyone closed their ears not ready to hear the disaster but seconds later there was no resounding **splat **on the ground. They all turned to see the cake balancing on the tail of their famous impatient puppeteer.

"She said be careful you baka." He grumbled as he took the cake to the centre of the decorated table. Everyone sweat dropped at this and a hot headed blonde man whacked Tobi.

"Has anyone seen our 'ancient one' anywhere?" asked the foul mouthed albino.

"He said he still hadn't found a present for them." The black haired girl answered.

"That cheap skate." The blue haired girl mumbled.

"Hey Kisame you haven't burned the food yet have you I only took my eyes off for a couple of minutes you know." The black haired girl shouted towards the kitchen.

"I have not Caroline! Don't insult my skills." The shark like man clarified.

_**DING DONG**_

"That must be Suigetsu and Jugo." Kimimaro said as he went to the door.

"Hey Kimimaro." Suigetsu and Jugo said in unison.

"**KISAME!** You almost burned it after all you're hopeless!" shouted Caroline at the poor hopeless shark man.

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Kimimaro just shrugged and let them inside.

"You didn't let Miss Bitchy Witch follow you did you?" Sakima asked in whispering tones to Suigetsu,

"Of course not! Don't worry I don't want her at my girlfriends birthday party do I."

"Uh hmmm." The blonde man hummed quite loudly. Suigetsu ignored the sound and went inspecting the preparations.

"Everything better be perfect for my girlfriend's birthday!" he announced.

"It's my wife's birthday too." The infamous Uchiha said matter-of-factly. He was too busy dressing his endearing daughter, Tsukiko, in her new party dress and costume.

"They should be here soon." A young man in a grey ponytail and glasses said.

"Well get of your ass Kabuto and help us finish!" Kisame said while slapping him on the back. Kabuto pushed his glasses back up in cocky fashion and said,

"I got rid of Orochimaru didn't I and what did you do? Almost burn the food…"

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Kisame said venomously while rolling up his sleeves.

"No fighting you bakas!" Haku said interfering Lee style between the pair.

"Who is picking those two anyway?" The blonde man asked.

"Don't you know Deidara-sempai? Sasuke is leading them here after collecting their outfits!" Tobi replied.

Deidara smiled, as he knew how much his cousin scared Sasuke.

"That Uchiha wants a death wish." He joked.

Namida had was in charge of music and had set up a collection of the birthday girls favourite music.

As preparations were finished there came another knock on the door.

"It's them! Everyone hide!" Sapphire shouted.

Everyone got into their places, the lights were closed, and as the person entered they all jumped up and switched the lights on,

"**SURPRISE!**" They all shouted. Then they all sweat dropped once they saw it was _only _Kakuzu.

"Nice to know I'm liked around here." He grumbled.

"The surprise isn't for you oh ancient one." Hidan joked.

"Cut it out on the old jokes, _for once_." Kakuzu complained while grinding his teeth.

**Suddenly **Sashimi and Sapphire came in with a pretty pale Sasuke at hand, a bloody Orochimaru and a gagged up Karin.

"Hey everyone!" Sashimi and Yumi chirped.

"**SURPRISE!**" everyone shouted again in renewed spirits.

Their faces were overjoyed and they glomped everyone in turn. Then Zetsu came in.

"Where have _you _been?" Everyone asked.

"To get these." He said while bringing out a cart full of flowers. Everyone sweat dropped once again. There were flowers of all colours and sizes.

"I was going to decorate the hideout with these, but I see I'm too late." He said with a shrug.

"It's ok we can hand them over to the birthday girls instead." Namida suggested.

"Hey Sasuke you're ok?" Suigetsu asked the pale Uchiha.

"I never want to see another animal striped dress in my life again." He whispered. Suigetsu just smiled and backed away.

Tobi was bumble bee, Caroline was a tiger, Sapphire was a dragon, Deidara was a eagle (Tobi had made the wings himself, but we bought him another pair as Tobi's were highly flammable especially near Deidara's explosive clay) Sakima was a panther, Hidan was a panda, Haku was an arctic fox, Kimimaro was a hare, Itachi was a weasel, Tsukiko was a baby weasel, Namida was a nighthawk, Sasori refused to dress up, Pein, Konan and Kamiko were the only family who decided to match as bears, Zetsu stayed the same (claiming that a venus fly trap was an animal) Kisame stayed with his shark plan (though it was unoriginal) Kabuto was a fox, Suigetsu was an otter, Jugo was a lion and Sasuke and Kakuzu refused to dress up.

Sashimi had tortured Sasuke at the dress store by wearing animal skin dresses and attacking him in them to 'become the dress" and Yumi too busy to help him out as she was choosing between wolf outfit or a weasel one. On their way back to the hideout Orochimaru and Karin had been caught stalking them, Orochimaru was a bloody pulp at the end of this and Karin was dragged through the dirt with a gag on her mouth to keep her quiet. Ironically Sashimi had chosen an animal hunter suit as her costume and had them in a net she bought for "extra effect" (originally to drag Sasuke in).

"Kakuzu you're wearing the perfect animal costume." Sapphire said with a snigger.

"Really now?"

"Yeah, yourself!" Hidan said and he and Sapphire laughed.

"Only it needs some ironing out." She added and they laughed harder.

"Perfect outfit Sashimi-chan." Caroline said.

"Thanks Sasuke inspired me!" she said with a smirk.

Sasuke was still quiet and pale in the corner, Deidara was enjoying every moment. Tobi sneaked behind the table and was about to reach out with his finger pick a bit of icing of the cake,

"Tobi, don't touch the cake." Caroline said calmly without turning her head. Tobi sighed and tried to pick one of the candy canes in the sweet bowl instead,

"Don't even think about it." Caroline said again without turning.

The party was success overall the white and dark chocolate cake was delicious and everyone seemed happy at the end of it…well _almost _everyone.

_Cricket chirping_

"Sounds like a great party in there." Karin said depressed.

"Stop talking about it, I was so close to touching Yumi's beautiful hips in that weasel outfit. The older she grows the more beautiful she becomes." Orochimaru dreamt on.

"Who cares about her, Sasuke-kun was so pale what did that scary girl do to her, I don't know what Suigetsu sees in her!" Karin complained. They both sighed in exasperation.

**THE END**

* * *

Happy Birthday Sashimi and Yumi-chan! I hope you have a great one!


End file.
